Star dust
by Justme210
Summary: A fairly rare event was about to happen in the Karakura town, namely rain of stars. Orihime is enthusiastic about the existence of such an event and she wants fervently to take part in the festival of the astronomical event . Will she convince Ichigo to accompany her?
1. Chapter 1

Star dust

*** From Orihime's perspective ***

I walk beside Tatsuki-chan on the Karakura's streets. It's late. The sun has left the realm of the clouds, the moon and the stars took over the sky. The blue sky fascinates me.

I do not know if it's due to the fact that soon there will be a special event, namely a rain of stars.

It's fairly a rare event and it happens once in a hundred years and it is said that if you are with the one you love your love is going to last a lifetime.

Maybe it's just a simple story, but I simply like the idea to believe that everything would be true. My thoughts are interrupted by a warm hand what pulls me back.

I see how in front of my eyes are moving some flashing lights and I'm hearing how a driver is hoking nervous the horn.

When my gaze is stabilized I succeed to see that I am on asphalt and near me is Tatsuki. It seems that a lot of people had gathered around us. I always manage to have that effect on ordinary people.

Tatsuki is smiling nervous and she's asking me if I'm feeling good. She breathed a sigh of relief when I confirmed her that I'm ok and she offered to me a hand to get myself up.

The people are disappearing when they saw that we are okay and I am really grateful for that. After Tatsuki recovered her cell phone from the asphalt we continued our walk.

A few minutes passed and Tatsuki was still staring at me. I recognized that look on her face and she will probably ask me that question any time since now.

"Did you invite him to the festival?" she asked analyzing my every gesture. I simply blushed at the mention of her question.

I'm finding it simply impossible for Ichigo to agree to spend an evening with me, alone under the moonlight.

Tatsuki hit me with her elbow my hand when she saw that I became dreamy again and that I did not answer at her question.

"Oh, Hime. When are you going to ask him that?" She said this tome in a tone like she would argue with me.

"I really do not know. I really want to see the stars rain with him, just ... I do not think that's the kind of think what he will like. He will probably refuse me." I said while I was trying to be careful on the road. I do not want to cause more problems by Tatsuki.

"Hime, he is Ichigo, the same boy who turned against all Seireitei, against the most dangerous monsters in the world and he even died for you? Do not you think it's obvious that he likes you?" Tatsuki said nervous.

"I think he doesn't like me more than just a simply friend. I mean probably he would have done it for anyone of his friends. Plus he maybe did this just to save the world." I tried to justify myself, but I simply did not succeed. When Tatsuki thinks about something it is impossible to change her mind.

"Huh ... You are such a nuisance." She said, scratching her neck. "I think you would not be able to see how you feel for each other if you would both confess your feelings." she said with a disappointed voice how starry-eyed can I and Ichigo to be.

The mere thought that he could love me makes my heart to beat faster, but I can not simply let myself to be deceived by such thoughts. Ichigo likes Rukia no matter how hard I'd like to change that I'm aware that it is almost impossible.

Tatsuki opened her mouth again, perhaps she wants to make another remark about me and Ichigo, but I simply can not support this.

"Tatsuki-chan, please shut up. Kurosaki-kun could never ..." I stopped myself when I realized that I almost screamed catching the attention of people around me.

But their attention did not bother me, just the attention of an orange haired boy. I could always recognize his presence. My face turned red when I saw the way he was looking at me. Probably he heard the last part of our conversation.

I wanted to teleport myself right now or to disappear somewhere far away. 'Where's the blue little man when you need him?' I wonder to myself hoping that these thoughts may divert me from the embarrassing situation, but it was in vain.

People have continued their usual way while Ichigo approached to us with Sado. I felt like the tension's growing and that I'm about to faint with each step that he made closer to me. When they finally arrived near us I tried to hide my embarrassed look, but I succeed just to make Ichigo to worry.

"Inoue, are you okay?" he asked me while his hand is making contact with my forehead. His touch will not help me at all to calm down so I started to move my hands chaotically what made him remove his hand from my skin.

"I'm fine, do you see?" I said continuing to move my hand in a strange way. Tatsuki put one of her hands on my shoulder to make me calm down before I would succeed to fly.

I breathed a sigh of relief when my temperature begins to return to normal. My gaze moved over the leaflet from his hand. The leaflet was right about the event about what we were talking about. I felt like my heart is filled with joy at the fact that Ichigo could be interested to go to the festival.

"You came here to inquire about the festival?" I asked connecting my gaze to Ichigo's one.

"Do you mean that shit about the rain with stars?" Ichigo asked crumpling the leaflet. "No way. I got it from some girls who hoped me to go with them. I can not understand why someone would wish to go at a festival so silly." he said then he introduced his hands in his pocket as usual.

Probably my smile vanished when I heard his answer. It should not hurt me so much that he is not interested in the festival as much as me, huh?

I mean after all I was aware from the beginning that Kurosaki-kun is not a fan of such events. I try to calm myself down to stop the tears to flood on my face. Ichigo probably has not realized what bad I'm feeling because his reaction did not changed at all.

"Yes, you're probably right. Who really wants to spend the evening looking at the stars when there are so many more important things to do, right?" I said trying to smile.

It seems that my smile made him to wake from his indifference mode and he started to become aware of my feelings.

"I suppose." He said while he was wrapping the zipper of his jacket. "Inoue, you can do ..." I did not let him finish what he wanted to say.

I simply I could not see how my dream to spend that special evening with him is going to be more destroyed.

With my last strength I tried to offer him the best of my fake smiles and a somewhat acceptable excuse in order to escape from this situation.

"Sorry, Kurosaki-kun, but I just remembered that I did not finish yet my essay for English, I can be so dizzy sometimes." I say trying to giggle. "Anyway I felt good to see you, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school." I said while I was making my way out from the crowd.

I hear how Tatsuki called my name trying to make me to stop, but it was too late. I succeed to distance myself from them and in an half of hour I arrived in the front of my apartment. I relatively clumsy opened the door then I throw myself on the couch freeing all my emotions in a pillow.

My heart is so broken right now I will not be probably able to sleep at all this night. I ignore all calls and messages that I received.

The hours were passing quickly, and morning came eventually. I'm slowly getting up from the couch and I wiped out the traces of my last night suffering.

After that I went my kitchen to prepare my breakfast. I'll be pretty hard to behave normal around Ichigo as if nothing had happened, but I will give my best.

Oh ... Who am I kidding? It'll be a long day.

**** From Ichigo's perspective ***


	2. Chapter 2

***** From Ichigo perspective *****

I was walking beside Chad to downtown to buy some things for Yuzu. I become angry when two girls have turned to me and they started talking to me about I do not know what rain of stars event.

I accepted the leaflet because I just wanted them to shut up. One of them wrote her phone number on the back of the leaflet after what she winked at me saying that she was expecting my call.

What the hell? I do not even know her and it seems that as soon as we were at some distance away from them that girl started jump of joy in her friend's arms. The girls can be so annoying ...

I am glad that now I am in the company of Chad and that he probably will not ever ask me about this unpleasant incident. My attention is captured by a familiar voice. I look back and I see how Tatsuki and Inoue and is in the middle of a crowd.

Maybe it's just my imagination, but it seems that Inoue's face turned red when our gazes meet. I did not expect to meet her here, surrounded by so many people, but this is probably characteristic of her, in fact she's the most popular girl in the whole high school.

I'm directing my steps towards them after I saw that the people began to retreat themselves from them. Chad followed me. I do not know if it's just my imagination, but it seems that every step that I was walking closer to Orihime she began to be more tensed.

I glued my palm on her forehead when I saw that she was trying to hide her gaze from me. When my palm glued to her face and she started to move chaotic her hands.

Her gesture somehow amused me and also it made me wonder if she's really is okay as she said. When Tatsuki's hand moved on her shoulder she began to calm down. I feel relieved that she's ok. I would not want her to suffer again.

I am surprised when I saw that her smile suddenly appears when she saw the leaflet in my hand. When I hear her question I remembered the meeting with the two girls and I became irritate by this.

I respond quickly and honestly at her question without to think of the impact that it can have on her, then I crumpled the damn leaflet. I realized that I hurt her feeling when I felt the regret in her voice about the importance of the festival.

It's true that the festival for me it's no big deal for me, it's really just a waste of time, but it seems that for her it has a more important significance than I probably could ever understand.

I tried to tell her that it really does no matter what I think, that she can go to the festival if that's what she wants, but she simply didn't let me to finish what I was going to say. When I saw her fake smile + her excuse that she need to finish I do not know what essay made me to feel like the biggest idiot in the world.

I was feeling even worse when I saw her running away from me. Tatsuki hit me and told me I'm an idiot, even though I did not need her confirmation, then she ran after Inoue calling her name.

Chad friendly beat me on the shoulder after what he told me that I really failed this time.

"Tsh ... I know that too, Chad." I said while I was trying to straighten the leaflet. It seems that the fucking festival was at the end of the week. I was feeling disgusted while I was reading the last lines of the description of the event. 'We are waiting you with all of our love and we wish the love to be with you.' I can not even imagine to spend an entire evening staring at the sky around a lot of couples in love. I would not bother to spend a night alone with Inoue, but simply that's not my type. I again crinkled the paper and I was about to throw it in the dumpster when Chad's voice stopped me.

"So you're going to do nothing about Inoue?" he asked me then he fixed me with his gaze. It was his way of saying that this is one of the important decisions that will I have to take what it would change my life.

I do not understand why this whole thing to go to the festival suddenly became so important for him. Inoue is a good friend and it's a very important person for me. We get along pretty well, but do I have missed something?

Maybe Chad was able to see something what escaped me? I'm not trying to bother myself to ask him because I know that he will not tell me. He will just leave me to think better about what had happened and to come to a conclusion using my own brain.

I sighed, then I changed my mind and I placed the leather back in one of my pockets. In the next moment Chad began to walk again heading to the supermarket.

I grinned without my will when I saw him moving away from me. Although Chad does not talk too much he know how to manage to convince me to think twice at something.

I rushed when I saw that he was now too far away. Now I have to rush to help Yuzu, and I can clarify the things between me and Inoue later.

 ***** From Inoue's perspective *****

It seems that I managed to get to class early enough. There were 30 minutes until the period was about to begin, so I sat in my seat and I started to read incoming messages from the last night.

Most of them were from Tatsuki and they were refering at the fact that she was very worried about me and that she will beat Ichigo if he is not going to invite me at that fucking festival.

I was giggling, imagining how Tatsuki would try to respect her promise, then I felt a sense of guilt embracing me when I through that Ichigo can be hurt by my fault.

I jumped when the phone started to vibrate. I searched on the screen and it looks like I have a new message. I wonder from whom can it be? Tatsuki probably is still asleep, because she's not a morning person.

My heart is starting to pound faster when I read the dispatch's name. It was from Ichigo. It was a relatively short message and it was oddly enough. ,, Morning, Inoue. Look up. "

It was not his style to send messages, but in spite of that I obeyed and I looked up. I was surprised to see him sitting next to my desk with a small package in his hand.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun." I said while I was trying to not reveal my happiness to have him so close to me. "Did something happen?" I asked when I saw that he was looking intensely at me.

"No, I just tried to call you several times, but it seems that you didn't hear me. Were you reading something interesting?" he wondered seemed interested in what I was doing.

"Not really. I was reading just some ordinary messages." I said while I powered off my phone to not capture it even more his attention. The last night was a disaster and I would feel worse if he would realize how sad I was.

"I understand." he said, sitting down on the seat in front of me. "Did you sleep well ?" he asked seemed distracted by dark circles around my eyes. And who would not? Probably I looked like a little panda.

"Yes of course." I say, trying to smile. "But you ?"

My question is quite stupid. He probably slept well. I suspect that he was not affected at all by our last discussion and I can not blame him for that.

"Not at all." he said while he was scratching his neck. Involuntarily I felt my heart grow bigger when I saw that it's still a small trace of hope that he can maybe like me. "Whatever." he said to me pushing in my hands the little package. "It's Yuzu special breakfast for sleepless nights. You'll see that your fatigue will disappear immediately after you try it." Ichigo said after what he raised himself up wanting to leave.

"Kurosaki-kun ..." I call him despite in my soul was taken by so many crazy emotions. Ichigo turned his look at me, and I probably started to smile like a geek. "Thank you." I call it as I was struggling as the redness of my cheeks to not betray my true feelings.

His eyes began to radiate even more heat after he heard my words. He offered me a small smile, then he moved on his seat and he closed his eyes trying to sleep.

I'm looking at him blushing while I'm playing with my fingers on the packaging wrapping. Even his spiritual energy that he was emanating was so reassuring. I was feeling like the fatigue began to embrace my body and me so I decide to try Yuzu's food.

When I took a bite of the cake I heard a short snoring escaping from Ichigo's lips. That made me smile even more. Kurosaki Ichigo I just can not figure out how I love you so much and how you can cheer me so quickly. .. Sweet dreams and I love you.

 **To be continued**


End file.
